Resfriados del Corazón
by Sonrisa-de-Cloo
Summary: ...escudriñó su rostro pálido, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos que producto del constipado estaban acuosos, más grandes y llamativos que lo normal, la energía de Tenten no se eclipsaba ni por la enfermedad. — ¡Di algo Neji! ¡Do te quedes callado!


©Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Escribí este fanfic a petición de mis lectores en Wattpad, para mi colección "Mi amor es un Cupcake", corresponde al tercer One-Shot :)**_

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre:** _Resfriados del corazón._

 **Pareja:** Hyūga Neji y Tenten

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **N°** **De** **palabras:** 1.281.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno. Algunas letras "R" de los diálogos han sido cambiadas por "D" en referencia a la dificultad de respirar y hablar al estar resfriado. :)

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

.

 **R** esfriados del corazón.

.

* * *

 _Recomendamos que en caso de estar constipado del corazón, evite la automedicación de siestas, realice aspiración y lavados nasales con sal y tequila. Ingiera analgésicos de odio, le ayudarán a expulsar su rabia de la garganta._

 _Si aparece fiebre, cefalea, malestar general, es conveniente tomar un tiempo para sí mismo._

 _No olvidé que los medicamentos solo aliviaran el dolor de un corazón, este no desaparecerá de inmediato. Como último consejo, si usted quiere olvidarse del virus que ocasionó la enfermedad, coma rico._

...

Existen momentos en los cuales el ser humano cesa de tener hambre, para Hyūga Neji, quien se caracterizaba por la disciplina de sus bien llevados hábitos, esto ocurría conforme a dos hechos en particular.

Su regla general era ayunar antes de su práctica de artes marciales los viernes por la mañana, con la excusa de alcanzar una mayor concentración; pero existía una segunda razón la cual, derechamente le quitaba cualquier indicio de apetito, para su recto razonamiento era difícil concebir, pero ocurría que cuando estaba tan nervioso, no podía probar bocado, su estómago le rechazaba con hastío los alimentos, la sensación de hambruna se le hacía ajena. Este era el caso, entonces pensó que el horario de almuerzo no había sido una buena elección para cumplir con sus deberes de delegado de clase.

— ¡Neji-kun es bueno verte!  
— Buenas tardes —enunció a la madre de su compañera—, he venido a entregarle los apuntes de clases a Tenten.

De inmediato la mujer le hizo pasar al hogar; pero no contenta con la visita del genio Hyūga, le pidió encarecidamente que entrase al cuarto de la joven a saludarle, su excelente educación le impidió negar cualquier petición de la señora y subió las escaleras buscando el cuarto.

Tocó la puerta, nada. Reiteró y esta se abrió unos escasos centímetros.

— Con permiso. — Terminó él de abrir la puerta.

Un sonido de cosas derrumbándose alteró la habitación. Las cortinas cerradas impedían ver con claridad.

— ¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió gangosa una jovencita de achocolatadas iris y pupilas temblorosas, más pálida que de costumbre, con su largo cabello peinado en dos trenzas que colgaban por cada lado.

Hyūga Neji la observó por unos segundos antes de que su moral le obligase apartar sus lunares ojos; tendida sobre la cama, con una polera que apenas tapaba su ombligo y que rápidamente cubrió con una frazada, una Tenten ruborizada retiraba a manotazos la montaña de revistas y pañuelos repartidos, su pc que cargaba Netlix también fue a volar por su conmoción.

— Vine a dejarte los deberes de clase. —El castaño, parado a un lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, escondía un ligero rubor de vergüenza— ¿Cómo te sientes Tenten?

Tenten carraspeó y contestó igual de incomoda.  
— Un poco mejod, solo es un desfiado mal cuidado.

— Deberías ventilar la habitación. —El joven se acercó hasta la ventana, con la intención de abrir las cortinas, pero fue detenido de súbito por el grito congestionado de Tenten.

— ¿Pod qué has venido? —Lo quedó viendo desde su posición en la cama y él debió detener su trayecto.

Su estómago se contrajo más.

— Lee se ofreció a traértelos...

— ¿Lee? —Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio, su amigo debía estar muerto de preocupación, en un sentido literal, sin exagerar— Ay no...  
— Pensé que querrías estar tranquila, por eso preferí venir como delegado.

La joven resfriada se revolvía entre las sabanas, mientras Neji sacaba de su mochila los apuntes y los ubicaba en un hueco libre del desordenado escritorio; suspiró consternado.

— Lee vendrá después de clases, me pidió que te avisara.

Tenten parecía distraída, lejana al tono de voz de su compañero  
—Cuando está preocupado no hay nadie quien lo pare, ni yo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

— Es momento de irme. Recupérate.

Abrió la puerta, mas de un portazo la mano de Tenten volvió a cerrarla.

Ella infló sus cachetes, vacilante, se quedó pasmada a su lado.  
— Dime al menos que tú también estabas peodcupado ¡Tonto!

 _¡Tonto!_

Apretó los dientes por inercia, mudo, de pronto su cuerpo se empapó de sudor y su estómago se retorció con más fuerza. _¡Tonto!_

— ¡Neji! —llamó Tenten, como nunca, estaba furiosa y hormonal.

— ¿qué? —Alzó una ceja aturdido.

 _¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sí, estaba preocupado por ella? Ni de broma._

— Hemos sido mejodes amigos desde el jaddín de niños ¡Y no puedes...!

Tosió, a lo que le siguió una serie de estornudos; se abrazó a sí misma para evitar temblar.

La cálida mano de Neji la sujetó de los hombros. La joven levantó la vista encontrándose de golpe con sus orbes blancos y enigmáticos.

— Será mejor que sigas descansando.

La chica de las trenzas se dejó caer en la orilla del colchón, ahora Neji tenía una vista de sus desnudas piernas, un corto short dejaba al descubierto sus delgados muslos, Tenten no reparó en la provocación, pues tan solo era su pijama primaveral.

— ¿Necesitas... qué haga algo por ti?

Quedó expectante a la contestación de su... amiga, no sabía si era justo llamarla así después de todo.

Tenten negó con la cabeza, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones, su nariz estaba roja y pelada, seguramente por tanto apretarse debido al resfrío.

¡Grup!

— ¿No almodzaste?

— Ocupé la hora de almuerzo para venir, comeré luego.

— Mamá puede servidte comida, es lo menos por habed venido.

— No quiero incomodarte Tenten.

Se le encogió el pecho, no estaba seguro si actuaba de manera egoísta o si había sido un error visitarla desde el comienzo.

— Neji... edes mi mejod amigo, jamás me incomodaría verte. Deberíamos solo olvidad _eso._

Torció la boca, inconscientemente sus músculos se tensaron. _Eso,_ no se trataba de simplemente olvidar las palabras "Me Gustas mucho Neji"

— Si es lo que quieres Tenten.

Le dio la espalda, rozó con la punta de los dedos la perilla de la puerta, pero su mano se negaba a girarla. Ella soltó una risilla infantil.

— Jamás esperé que me codrespondieras, no tenemos que perded nuestra amistad por una... cosa así.

— Me hizo feliz escucharlo.

—¿ah? —dio un respingo.

— Me hizo feliz saber que me amas, Tenten, yo no quiero olvidarlo.

Se tendió deprimida bocabajo.  
— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—¡Do! No, digo sí... ¡eres tú Neji, pones triste mi corazón!

— Disculpa, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. —Hizo una reverencia, preocupado del cómo se lo tomaría ella — Fue una declaración muy repentina, no pude darte una respuesta adecuada.

Aguardó asiento en la esquina de la cama, quedando a unos 60 cm de la joven.  
— No quiero sabedlo. —tembló tapando sus oídos.  
— Necesito darte una respuesta.

Llevó sus cálidas manos a la posición de las de ellas, retirándoselas de sus oídos, respiro hondo, exhalando lo suficientemente rápido para que su sangre se acelerara, escudriñó su rostro pálido, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos que producto del constipado estaban acuosos, más grandes y llamativos que lo normal, la energía de Tenten no se eclipsada ni por la enfermedad.

— ¡Di algo Neji! ¡Do te quedes callado!  
— Me estoy tomando mi tiempo...  
— ¡Es el peor momento para ser...!  
— Yo también te amo Tenten.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, rozando su mejilla se congeló por cinco segundos, hasta que sostuvo entre sus manos su rostro y lo besó tímidamente, él fue el primero en atinar a mover los labios, guiándola tenuemente en un tibio beso, se separaron de vergüenza.

— Ahoda... tú también te vas a enfermar. —Tenten comenzó a reír maliciosamente, Neji se choqueó. — Estamos a mano Neji.

Besó la punta de su nariz, sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Grup!

—¿Quiedes bajar a comer?  
— ¿Crees que este es un momento para comer?

La abrazó restregándola contra su pecho, inhalando su aroma, debía ser un tonto para ir a comer pudiendo emplear ese tiempo en estar con ella.

...

* * *

.

Resulta que este escrito estuvo varios días como borrador, no me convencía del todo publicarlo. Meh, ¿cumple con la consigna de ser muy cursí? Creo que sí... me inspiré por un resfriado que tuve la semana pasada; quise hacer sufrir a esta pareja con el típico cliché "vengo a verte a tu casa porque estas enfermo" pero, en un estilo más personal jaja

Espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews :D ¡me encantaría que si les gustó me recomendaran escribir sobre otra pareja!

¡un beso! Nos leemos!


End file.
